


I found you on the floor.

by PunkRock13



Series: Frerard Moments [2]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Homelessness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: Frank is vulnerable after being kicked out by his homophobic parents. Gerard to the rescue!





	I found you on the floor.

Gerard's pov

"Gerard, you can go ahead and lock up shop now." The manager shouted from out back.

"Okay" I shouted back. "I'll see you Wednesday." I said opening the door and locking it behind me. The benefits of working in a coffee shop is that I only have to walk for 10 minutes to get home.

I took a look at my phone, seeing that it was 8:30pm. The cold, winter weather caused a harsh wind to blow, making me shiver. 'God I can't wait for the summer.' I thought to myself.

To get to my apartment I had to walk through an alley way. It always scared me, as it was full of rats and spiders, but I had never been attacked or mugged. Thank god!

I was surprised to see someone else in the alley. Usually I'm the only one who walks down this dirty lane. As I got closer I realised that the person was a young male. He was lying on the damp, concrete ground underneath an old, tattered blanket. The blanket was covered in mud and torn in numerous places.

The boy look no older than 16.

'He shouldn't be out here at this time of night.' I thought to myself as I walked closer. I decided I would go talk to him. He may be drunk, so I wanted to make sure he gets home safely. I crouch down beside him and started shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, dude wake up." I said, shaking him harder. He started to stir, but then became still again.

"Sir please wake up."

His eyes started to open and once he saw me, he jumped back. His eyes widened and he held his blanket tighter around himself.

"Please don't hurt me." He whispered, fear clear in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." I assured him. "I was just walking by and thought you may have been drunk. I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"Oh" He became less tense before saying something that shocked me. "This is my home."

"What?" I asked with a mixture of emotions. Confused being one of them.

"I live here on the streets, with my blanket and Peppy." He looked so innocent holding a small stuffed dog. It looked like something you would buy for a child.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Frankie." He replied. "Yours?"

"Nice name. Mine is Gerard. How old are you Frankie?"

"15" He replied. His eyes started to get heavy and I could see that he hadn't slept properly for a long time. There were purple bags under his bloodshot eyes. He was 15 years old, there was no way I was letting him stay out on the streets.

"Frankie, I'm going to take you to my apartment, where you can sleep in a proper bed and eat some food okay?"

He nodded in response, but was to tired to stand so I carried him bridal style to my apartment. Once home I placed a sleeping Frank in my bed. I tucked him in making sure to place Peppy, his toy dog in his arms. He smiled as I did so.

I left the room and made myself something to eat. Once I had eaten my Peanut butter and jelly sandwich I headed to bed. I decided to leave Frankie, to sleep on his own. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, so I slept on the sofa. Thank god I had a day off work tomorrow.

I awoke a few hours later to a scared looking Frank, shaking my shoulder. He had tears running down his face and he was shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared." He replied.

"Why are you scared?"

"P-peppy, said that you d-didn't like me and that you were gonna chu-ck me out." His sobs became more hysterical the more he spoke.

"Well, Peppy is wrong. I do like you and I'm not letting you stay out on the streets. You can stay here as long as you want."

"T-thank you." He replied, climbing onto the sofa and on top of me. He wrapped his arms and legs around my body falling asleep, as I stroked his hair. I also fell asleep.

Our hug soon came to an end, once morning came. I was awoke once again by Frank, who asked me if he was allowed something to eat. I got up and made him a bowl of cereal and a mug of hot chocolate.

He ate his food and drank his hot chocolate within seconds. I starred at him raising one of my eye brows.

"Hungry?" I giggled.

He nodded in response. "Want anything else?" A smile spread across his face, as he nodded his head excitedly. Seeing him so happy made me smile. I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed him a packet of crisps. When I returned to the front room he was watching TV. I passed him the packet of crisps and joined him on the sofa.

A few hours passed without any words, but if I was having him stay here I needed to know why he was out on the streets in the first place.

"Frankie?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah?" He turned to face me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay."

"Why were you out on the streets?"

"Umm my m-mommy and daddy didn't want m-me." His bottom lip quivered as he continued. " T-they said that I had made a s-sin and was naughty for being gay." He moved over to where I was sat and hugged me whilst he cried. "They t-told me I was dumb a-and s-stupid, because my brain doesn't work like normal people's. And then they said I-I was no longer their s-son, because I was gay. I don't even know w-what 'gay' is." He sobbed.

I rubbed circles on his back with my hand, as he cried into my chest.

"Frankie?" I asked again.

"Y-yeah?" He sniffed.

"Do you wanna know what 'gay' means?"

"Yes please."

"Well, being gay means that a man is only attracted to other men and not women. They fall in love with the same gender. Do you think you're gay?"

"Y-yes."

"And why is that?"

"B-because I think I love Billie Joe." He laughed. "And you."

He placed his lips onto mine and gave me a quick kiss, before pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"D-do you love me?" He asked.

"Well, I do." I sighed. "But we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because you're 15 and I'm 25. That's a 10 year age gap. It would be illegal for me to date you."

"But-"

"But nothing. It can't happen. I'm sorry." I sighed, watching him cry. I hugged him tighter and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie.

"C-can we watch the Lego movie?" He asked, innocently.

"Of course!" I smiled. He smiled back.

We watched the movie and then ate some dinner. Frank was about to go to bed, but I stopped him.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe in a year or two, once you're 16 we could date." I suggested.

"Yes! I-I would like that." He smiled, blushing.

"Goodnight." He smiled.

"Goodnight my angel."

Who knew where the future would take us. It was just a matter of waiting and seeing.


End file.
